A New Start
by I am a kitten
Summary: -The girls have moved to a new school, and their tour guides seem nice enough but what if they start to fall for them? -My story of what happens when the PPG and RRB attend highschool together. -No powers and they've never met before. -It does curse, not sure how much it will though. -I promise it's better than it sounds summary's just suck. -Reds Blues Greens (NO OCs)


"Blossom?" Bubbles asks, looking at her sisters as they walk into the school, nearly tripping while trying to sarry all of her new books. "Do you think they'll like us?"

Buttercup rolls her eyes and grabs her arm, steadying her. "Bubbles, if anyone says anything to you just tell me and I'll kill 'em. Got it?"

Bubbles smiles and nods, she knows that that's just her sisters way of showing love. Beating people up for her. She'd kill for her family. That's why they had to move to a new town, and today they have to start a new school.

She didn't kill anyone, but she got expelled for breaking Mike Believe's arm. He had been caught behind the bleachers with the school slut, Robyn Tyson, therefore cheating on Bubbles who had been madly in love with him. Buttercup took it personally and snapped his arm like a twig.

They could've stayed and waited for the next school year but their dad, professor Johnathan Utonium, wanted them to graduate with their class year. Being a scientist he can really go anywhere he wants to live, as long as he keeps his laboratory, so he picked Townsville.

He had told the girls before they moved that he grew up here, and it holds a lot of good memories for him. There's also a good school system, so he knows they won't be cheated out of their education.

"Are you the Utonium girls?" A sweet voice comes, interrupting Bubbles from her thoughts as she looks up to see a tall black haired woman with light blue eyes.

Blossom nods, taking her place in front of her sisters, she had always been the leader even when they were small children. "I'm Blossom, and these are my sisters Buttercup and Bubbles." She gestures with a smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you."

The lady smiles at Blossom, then Buttercup, finally landing on Bubbles. "My name is Miss Kean. I'm the principal, please step into my office.

Bubbles follows Buttercup, who follows Blossom, who follows Miss Kean into her office, a large room with two desks, one holding a computer the other holding a bunch of papers and a file separator. Lined around the desks are several chairs.

"Please sit and we'll get your schedules printed out." She turns to Buttercup. "I understand there was an issue with violence at your old school?" She asks, turning back to her computer and typing.

Bubbles sets her things on the floor and herself into the soft chair across from Miss Kean's desks watching as Buttercup rolls her eyes. "Listen lady, as long as no one messes with me or my sisters they should be fine. I pretty much follow mob rules ya know?"

"Mob rules?" Miss Kean asks, nearly chocking on air looking horrified from Buttercup, to me, to Blossom. "You mean like, gangs, the mafia, mob rules?"

Blossom smiles nervously and leans forward in her chair. "Miss Kean, what Buttercup means is that she has the same priorities as most gangs have. The top three rules, don't mess with family, don't mess with people who haven't messed with you, and your word is your bond never break it."

Miss Kean sits back, looking only slightly less horrified than before. "I see." She mumbles, absent minded handing wach girl a sheet of paper. "Here are your classes, t-there should be some boys waiting out in the hall to show you around. Have a nice day."

Bubbles waves as she walks out, smiling. Her schedule seems nice enough. Five classes, that's two less than her old school.

"Bubbles." Blossom turns to her. "Let me see your schedule." she says grabbing it with out waiting for a response and looking it over. "We all have first and last block together." She says, handing the paper back.

Before Bubbles can say anything she feels a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me." A husky male voice comes in her ear from behind. "Are you three the Utonium girls?"

"How many times are we gonna get asked that today?" Buttercup says, obviously annoyed at being refereed to as a group instead of a single person.

Another voice is heard "I want the blonde one! I call dibs!" She looks over to see a tall, muscular, scary looking boy with Black hair and dark forest green eyes. His sleeveless shirt show a tattoo on his right arm of a skull peering through a 'rip' in his skin.

"God damn it Butch, we've went over this, you show the girl with the same schedule as you around and you shut up about it." Another boy says looking angrily at the black haired boy. He's tall too, but with orange hair instead of black, though he still looks just as scary as the other one. His shirt has long sleeves that are rolled up to reveal the bottom of a tattoo though without seeing the full thing Bubble's wouldn't be able to say what it's a tattoo of.

In only a moment the black haired boy had made his way to Bubbles, and was now taking her scheduled into his hands. "Shit." He mumbles handing it back to her. He proceeds to Blossom, eying her up and down with a smirk playing on his lips. "Guess you're alright too shorty." He says, pulling her schedule away from her and looking at it as well. "FUCK!" He scowls, handing it roughly back to her and turning to Buttercup with a scowl.

"What're you looking at Bitch." Buttercup says. returning the scowl on his face. "You never seen a girl before."

He smirks. "I've seen plenty of girls, but I've never seen whatever species you are. You look like a cross breed between a baboon and an alligator."

She holds up her middle finger. "You sound like a cross breed between an Fuck and a You. Asshole."

Turning her attention away from her sister and the boy, a third boy grabs her attention. The one that had taped her shoulder. He's just as tall as the other two, but his golden blonde hair coupled with dark blue eyes and a pearly white smile make him look much nicer. "Can I see your schedule?" he asks pointing to the paper in her hands.

"Oh, sure." She smiles, handing his the paper and watching him skim over it. Hoping that it's him that shows her around and not the orange headed boy.

He smiles and hands it back to her. "Looks like I get to show you around." He says reaching out to shake her hand. "I'm Boomer Jojo."

Bubbles shakes his hand and smiles Back. "It's nice to meet you Boomer, My name is Bubbles Utonium."

"Well Bubbles." He says, showing a smile bright enough to melt an iceberg. "Why don't we start your tour? First Block is all the way on the other side of the building and I'm guessing you'd like to stop by your locker first right?"

Bubbles smiles and nods, before realizing that she had left her books in the principals office. "OH YEA!" She says, turning swiftly and running into Miss Kean's office, knocking three times and waiting for an answer.

Miss Kean opens the door smiling. "Miss Utonium? These are your books aren't they?" She gestures towards the stack of books on the floor.

Bubbles nods, her face red with embarrassment. "Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry. I forgot to get them when I left."

Miss Kean nods and allows Bubbles into the room to gather her books. "Have a nice day Miss Kean!" Bubbles calls behind her as she leaves towards Boomer, who is now standing alone since the other two probably took her sisters somewhere else.

"Sorry about that." Bubbles says, nearly tripping once again over her books, this time instead of buttercup it's Boomer that grabs her arm to steady her.

"Here" He grabs some of her books from the top. "Let me get some of these, you're so small they might crush you." He smiles down at her. "What's your locker number?"

Bubbles smiles back at him. "Thanks. Uh, my locker number is 435." She turns back to him. "You sure you don't mind helping? I could get them."

Boomer shakes his head at her. "Nah, I'm fine, they're not that heavy to me. By the way, my locker is 437, we're right beside each other."

Bubbles smiles and follows silently after than, secretly happy that she'll get to spend so much time with Boomer. She's suddenly found herself happy about moving here, it could be a whole new start.


End file.
